A Collection of Three Days Grace Songfic oneshots
by Sciencegal
Summary: Second songfic posted: "Over and Over" Leonardo contemplates his feelings towards Karai
1. Never Too Late

* * *

_**Warning:** This fic contains sensitive issues. It talks about the feelings behind someone close to comitting the vile act of suicide. If you can't handle reading something like this then I'd advice you to refrain and please don't leave any flamming reviews!_

**Author's Note:** This is a series of one-shots based on the songs from Three Days Grace. This first one is called "Never Too Late" starring my OC Melody and Leonardo. If you know the song, then you will know what this fic contains. Personally rated M for sensitive issues but I'll keep it on T rating. This is my first attempt at a fic like this. I hope it is good.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the turtles & company. The song "Never Too Late" is owned by Three Days Grace. Melody and the plot are mine.

**_

* * *

_**

"Never Too Late"

She reread the letter she had written and almost crumpled it up in her hand. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't write this one letter! She couldn't seem to put her thoughts on paper. The white sheet of loose-leaf contained so many mistakes it was hardly readable anymore. Her tears fell on the paper and then she did crumple it up, before letting it fall over the edge of the bridge. She followed it with her eyes as it blew through the wind and disappeared, swallowed by the darkness. It was the way with her childhood innocence.

"It should have been me," She whispered through the night. "It should have been me…" She fingered the tanto blade in her hand to test its sharpness. A trickle of blood bubbled up out of her finger and followed the blade before it fell free and disappeared into the night as well. What was the point in a letter anyway? She'd get her point across either way. The note was just to say goodbye. She wouldn't need it. Goodbye was too hard to say anyway.

Goodbye? One little word and she couldn't even think about saying it. Why are those words always so hard to say? It's not like anyone is left to care about her. She was lost. She has always been. There wasn't anything anyone could do about that. Drugs, alcohol, and the occasional cut to her skin could only take away so much pain.

This new life she had found held promise, but it was as if a glass wall separated her from it. She was always outside the excitement; outside the joyous celebrations. It wasn't her place. She wasn't meant to be there. She should had died with her sister in that fire eight years ago. This wasn't any paradise. It was a living hell she didn't deserve to live in. She cheated her way back and now she was paying the price.

"Melody?" She heard someone call out to her. The tanto was already in place. This was the end.

"Stay back!" She called back through her tears. The sharp point of the tanto was like a viper ready to strike; the cure for her pain and the promise of what she hoped for. "I'm coming Carol…" She whispered to the wind.

"Melody, don't do this!" The voice pleaded. "You're better than this!"

"I've cheated death long enough." She said. The tanto was close enough to draw blood. A small release; she needed more.

"Melody please!" He said, "You can't do this to yourself!"

"I'm already gone, Leonardo," She said, "It's too late."

"No Melody," He said more softly, "It's not too late; it's never too late. Just put the tanto down."

"No, I can't," She said. The pain was almost crushing now. The tanto was pressed harder. More blood poured free. "I can't take this anymore…"

"It'll be alright, Melody. I promise." He said, "Please don't do this." Was that tears in his voice? She looked up at him finally. His eyes did look watery and he was reaching towards her almost desperately. "Please don't do this…" He muttered.

"Why are you so upset?" She asked him, "I'm the one with problems."

"I love you Melody." He said as he removed his mask and rubbed his eyes with his arm. "I've always loved you. If you love me, you won't do this. Suicide is never the answer. It only means you've given up. You've let your emotions win control over your actions. I may not have met your sister, but if she was anything like Mikey as you continue to claim, she wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. She died to protect you; to save you. She didn't want you to give up when you first start showing signs of acceptance. She wouldn't want you to kill yourself…I wouldn't want you to kill yourself…"

"How can you love me?" She asked. Her eyes were wide but she didn't know what made them that way. The tanto was forgotten for the time being. "How can you love me when I'm this monster? I don't care about anything or anyone. I could've killed your brother and I almost did a few times. I am broken. I am un-repairable, Leonardo. How can you love me?"

"I don't know," He said as he sat down next to her slowly and made the tanto disappear in a blink of an eye before she knew what he was doing. "I just do. I love you just the way you are; broken or not." He brushed his fingers through her hair as he continued, "To me you are not a monster. You're just a young women with a very nasty past. To have made it this far, you have already proven you are strong. I don't know what I'd do if one of my brothers died for me like your sister did. I can't say I know how you feel because I seriously don't, but I do know it must have been hard for you. 'The past is in the past'. Life is a learning experience. Each road bump that gets in your way is just a reason to slow down and get over it. 'What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger'. In that sense you are stronger then me and all my brothers. You should be proud you are still living. I sure am. I'm glad I met you and I will bet anything, Carol is too."

"I don't know what to do," She said as she buried her head in his plastron. He wrapped his arms around her almost instinctively as she sobbed against him.

"Just stay with me here," He said, "I'll always be here for you if you need me."

* * *

**Author's note:** Well this one has come to a close now. The next oneshot will be added as a chapter and so on. Please leave a review on your thoughts.


	2. Over and Over

* * *

**Author's note:** This is the next one-shot base of the Three Days Grace Song "Over and Over". It's too easy to guess the character so I won't make you. I know this one is incredible short. I hope I can get the next one (either "In My Time of Dying" or "Animal I have Become) done soon. My CDs scratched so I can't listen to the music to get inspired. I hope I can do something about that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the turtles & company or the Song by Three Days Grace that this is based off of. I just enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**Over and Over:**

Once again I have my chance to end my family's suffering. A simple strike I could do in my sleep to kill the villain in front of me, but I falter. Over and over I've had the chance and over and over I give it up. This villain at the end of my katana's blade has given me countless reasons to kill her; so many reasons. Why do I do this? Why do I always let her live another day? Why do I always give her a second chance to ruin my family forever?

I now what's best for me and my family. Killing this kunoichi will give us our freedom. We won't have to worry too much about possible threats when she is out of our life for good, but I can't. I can't kill her. So here I go again; letting her go free again. Adding to the cycle of fate another day to choose. When will the cycle end? When will I finally choose the right path? I'm just wasting all my time with these thoughts within my head. The possibility that, in another life, this kunoichi could be my perfect match. She could mean so much to me if she never got tangled in the web her father created. If we were on the same side of the battle field, it would be so much easier, but this is not the case. There is no time for thoughts of this magnitude. I might as well give it up. I might as well kill her so my family will be safe instead of imagining a relationship that can never be.

So for now I'll try to forget. I'll go about my life alone until the next time I see her and the cycle begins anew. It'll always be the same every time. One day, I might find the courage to break from this never-ending loop. For now I'll deal with the consequences. For now she will live to plot another day until this day repeats itself. I'll just have to fight it on my own. I am the only one who can break the cycle.

* * *

**Author's end note:** Yeah it's short but I couldn't do anything about it. Hopefully the next will be longer. Probably not too much longer. please review!!!


End file.
